


Corrosion

by Crossed



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Trauma, Very Bad Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossed/pseuds/Crossed
Summary: Jack isn't pleased with his birthday gift, so he picks one by himself.WARNING :-It's a fiction. Involving ONLY fictional characters !-Please read the tags ! Don't want to make anyone feel bad !!!!!!!-I'll update the tags for every chapter I post-English isn't my native language, so don't expect a well written story without typos. Sorry!-This story is awful, I'm going to hell for writing this so yeah, be ready.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	1. Gift

Handsome Jack hates his birthday. Why would anyone want to celebrate becoming older? Only idiots. Exactly like those from different departments who sent him some gifts! If he wasn't too busy preparing the war against Maliwan, he would kill a bunch of them to make examples.

Like he had skinned alive the one who found the date... But he’s busy doing important things.

Busy...

He rolls his eyes and makes his way to the pile of wrapped presents some employees left in front of his office's door. He feels excited. Not because of the presents themselves, but the idea of finding a good excuse to destroy someone. Yes, destroy. It has been days since his last kill and Handsome Jack doesn't feel good when his hands aren't covered in blood.

He opens two big gifts, statues of him… Could've been great but he has a big noose on these. Some people will lose theirs as soon as he’s over with the rest! See, this day can end up being fun. He tries to take the third biggest package but a little one fall and a glass breaking noise makes him frowns in annoyance. Definitely broke, and he doesn't feel guilty at all for this.

He’s about to put it in the trash when he realizes it has the shape of a picture’ frame... Probably a picture of himself, if it isn't bad he could actually add this one to his forever growing collection.

The picture indeed looks great, the most beautiful he has seen in his whole life. BUT...

Even a heart made of stone can feel a cold blade suddenly drove into it.

It isn't Jack smiling innocently in this photography, but his now dead daughter, Angel. She was like six at the time, and he thought she'd become the most powerful woman in the whole universe. Even before he found out about her power, it was his daughter and he was a proud dad.

His blood boils with rage, he let go off the photography and read what’s written on the tag. Not name, just a department, the robotic one.

Not a problem, Jack has now a good excuse to kill them all.

"Handsome Jack, sir?"

"Meg?" He has completely forgotten she had been there until now! "Cancel all my meetings for today, something important requires all of my intention."

Without adding anything, not that Meg would dare to ask more information, Jack walks toward the doors with a dangerous smile on his face and leave the hall.

There's going to be blood, a lot of blood.

He reaches the robotic area fast, ignoring every person who glances at him during his walk. As soon as he’s inside the large office where something like thirty people work, he shoots once, not giving a shit that all the attention was already on him and so, shooting at the ceiling was unnecessary. He’s Handsome goddam Jack, everyone looks at him.

"Hello idiots, having a good day? Don't answer, I don't give a damn. I'm here to talk about my day. You know, my days are always awesome. Because, well, I'm me and not you. But! Someone did a thing that, seriously, triggers me."

A wave of fear joins the whispers, they know something bad is about to happen. They also know someone, if not all, is about to die. What have they done wrong? Could be anything! From their works on loader bots to the money spend for their new coffee machine.

"Here's your choice kiddos, I kill y'all one by one or... The idiot who thought giving me a birthday gift was a good idea take a step and..."

Someone moves, some others try to stop him, but he’s well decided to take the blame.

Jack smirks. He can just shoot the guy and go but he wants a closer look because damn, as he ever seen someone this cute before? Long skinny legs, pale skin, beautiful brown eyes, nice ink, and a mouth that gives Jack a few ideas.

"Come here kitten."

He does, looking everywhere but at Jack and the gun he holds in his direction. A very nice-looking dude, the CEO needs to admit. Would be a shame to just shoot such a pretty face.

"You've a name kiddo?"

"It's Rhys Stro..."

Jack shush him, Rhys is enough. He wraps an arm around the younger man's shoulders and invites him for a long walk, far from everyone else.

Rhys swallows, knowing he'll be dead before the dawn. Walk is just another word for death. He has heard a lot of stories, people slowly dying because of some little mistakes they made. Jack loves to inflict pains. Rhys wouldn't last long though, he’s everything but a fighter.

He glances at Vaughn one last time, which can't talk because Yvette and Hugo Vasquez don’t let him. Rhys feels grateful for this.

Yes, Vaughn picked up the gift but the whole thing was Rhys' idea so, it’s seems fair. And maybe... He can fix everything by talking with Handsome Jack?

"Sir, I didn't mean to..."

"Your voice is boring, shut your mouth till I say otherwise."

Rhys obeys, and lowers his head, not wanting to annoy the man even more.

They walk only ten minutes, but it seems to last longer for the scared employee. Handsome Jack doesn't talk, nor looks at him once. His mind is too busy thinking about the next hours, skinned someone alive again? Oh no, this... This is going to be a way more fun!

They enter his office, the most magnificent place on Helios and Rhys takes the time to look around them. Jack loves himself! Many giant statues and portraits of the man are all around the office. The view of Elpis is beautiful, but yet Jack doesn't seem to care much, the back of his yellow chair turned to face the many representations of himself instead of the moon.

His desk is impressive, a way more than the one Rhys has in the office he shares with his coworkers.

They stop in front of the desk, Rhys swallows. He has heard that Jack have traps in his office, he probably wants to try one of those on him.

"Now open your mouth, beg." Rhys does, he explains why he thought this seemed like a good idea, giving a gift to someone is a natural thing and he didn't mean bad. Jack can tell the kid is saying the true, but it’s too late. And Jack is hard.

The stutter, the fear, all coming from those lips... He wants them wrapped around his dick but first...

"Get on your knees and suck it." Jack presses the gun's muzzle against Rhys lips, a big smirk across his face as the boy obeys. What can Rhys do anyway? Fight against Handsome Jack? No, he can't, and a part of him likes to believe Jack won't really hurt him, he’s a hero after all! And him, just a fanboy.

Tears in his eyes because of the panic, he opens his mouth and do as he was told. The edge of his teeth rattling against the cold metal of the Hyperion gun, the poor boy can't stop himself from shaking.

"Rhysie? You want to keep your teeth, right?"

Even more scared, Rhys tries to do his best. He closes his eyes and think about being somewhere else, but not with someone else.

Isn't this fucked up?

Handsome Jack has always had a special place in his heart, the king of his wet dream. How many times did he imagined being called to Jack's office, for a report or a meeting about his team's project on making Loader bots smarter, and then having Jack hitting on him. It always started with kisses and then...

But there are no kisses, only orders.

He looks up at Jack, vision blurred with tears, and plays with his tongue along the barrel. He pries for the CEO to not shoot him now, dying with drool coming out of the sides of his mouth, heart bouncing in his chest every time Jack laughs at him, the cold metal against his tongue, ... No, dying while sucking a gun isn't something he wants.

Good, because Jack isn't done with him.

What a pleasant view for the CEO. The little slut bobbing his head and moaning softly.

Jack unbuckles his pants, unzip them and let his cock pops out. Rhys' eyes widen with terror, so that’s it? His punishment for trying to get into Jack's good graces. Could've been worst, but it ruins every dream he'd to be into a relationship with the man.

"Let's hope you're better with my dick." He presses the head of his cock on these pretty pink lips, pulling Rhys' hair until he finally opens his mouth. "Yes... That's it." Jack growls, forcing his massive cock into the younger man's mouth.

He groans at the feel, so warm and soft. And those noises...

That dude -Rhys ?- must've been born for being used like this.

Rhys tries to keep it as softly as he can, licking down the length of Jack's hardness, burying his nose into the dark pubic hairs. Maybe if he does a good job, he won't have to die today.

Without a warning, Jack goes balls deep into Rhys' mouth, biting his lip as tears roll down the pretty cheeks. At this right moment, Jack knows the pretty idiot won’t be airlocked as soon as he’s done with him. Nope, he has better plans. Maybe in a few days or weeks, just the time for him to be covered in blood, bruises and cum.

He takes a fast pace, not caring about the strangled noises nor the pretty face turning red.

Rhys' has a hard time breathing only by his nose, shacky sobs almost made him bites but he knows choking on the big cock would be a better option.

He can't see straight anymore, dark spots replacing the older man's face. These and the tears make him blind, just like his feelings over the man abusing him made him during all these years.

And then, that twisted part of him... Damn, it wants more. More abuse, more humiliation. It wants this nightmare to last longer. It wants Jack to touch him, fuck him, and destroy him.

Jack suddenly pulls out, right before Rhys collapse. "You better not faint now kiddo, unless you want to be airlocked. Come over here"

Rhys coughs, slowly learning how to close his mouth again now that nothing but Jack's taste was left in it. It feels painful. But he obeys to the man without saying a word.

He straightens up a little and don't dare to move.

Jack strokes his cock a few times and comes all over Rhys' face.

"You look even better like this kitten." He comments, pulling his pants up. "Now stand back up."

Rhys can't look at Jack, sobbing and biting his swollen lips. He raises his hand to wave cum dripping down his nose but Jack grabs his wrist and points the gun under his chin.

"Please, sir... C-Can I go to the ba-bath-b..."

"The bathroom? Want to get rid of my cum? Bad news kiddo, you won't until I told you to." He lifts Rhys' head, gently stroking his chin like if too comfort him even though, he has hurt him and knows this is far from over. "Was this the first time someone abuse you?"

Rhys nods, and sobs louder.

"Please don't kill me, sir." He cries out, voice cracked.

"What? No, sweet cheeks. Why would I kill my brand new cum dump? You seem to not be getting it Rhysie but you're my very special gift."

Who said birthday were only meant to be boring? Jack suddenly loves it!

"Now, I'm going to unwraps my present." Jack exchanges his gun for a knife, one of the things he always had in his jacket. "Move, and I shove it right in your ass and then, I rape you. Got it?" Rhys nods, terrified.

Jack cut his clothes off, cock twitches in interest every time Rhys whines as he cuts him. No deep cuts, but enough to have some blood dripping down the skinny body.

He comments everything his eyes can see, from the tiny dick -compared to his- to the incredible bubble ass. The dude is hot.

"I'm complimenting you, why am not hearing thanks sir?" Jack grabs Rhys' dick, knife still in hand, he wants the guy to panic.

"T-T-Thanks, sir."

Jack smirks, not enough though, he wants to hear a bit more of the annoying voice. "I-I'm glad... Y-You li-like my body, sir."

Jack gets closer and strokes the younger man's cock while whispering how a good boy he’s when he stops acting like a spoiled brat.

By now, the kid is a bit hard and seems to breathe easier.

"Are you into me Rhysie? Would you like to bend over my desk and having me thrusting into you until you bleed?"

Rhys cries out and says he doesn't want that, but his body betrays him. Now his cock is fully erected and Jack work faster on it, his breath runs down Rhys soft and bleeding skin.

"Come on, you would love to have Handsome Jack using you."

Rhys moans, feeling hot and cold all at the same time. Jack let go of his cock and commands: "Touch yourself for me."

The kid isn't long to obey, and once he starts, he can’t stop. Jack closely watches him do, pinching his nipples until they hurt because this is a punishment after all.

“You’re pretty fucked up kitten, now that’s a good thing…”

After a minute, Rhys comes under Jack's laughs. What a good slut he has found, but he needs to be sure everything is working before letting it live any longer.

Jack bends him over his desk, face pressed against the cold surface.

The CEO is hard again.

Without lube he presses a finger in the well exposed hole , Rhys gasps and sobs. Jack thrust it in and pulls it out, soon adding a second and scissoring him open, he doesn’t want to destroy him. Not so soon.

"Not gonna lie, this is going to hurt a hell lot. But not as much as getting a picture of someone you loved more than life as a gift, right?"

Rhys don't understand, what’s the CEO even talking about? He tries to ask, but speaking asks him too much efforts and Jack refuse to listen anyway.

"Shut your mouth, don't move, and... try not to die by the pain."

Jack spits in his hand, strokes his cock and places himself behind Rhys.

He thrusts hard into the skinny dude and makes him scream like if someone had just drove a knife in his ass. Could've been fun, but not as much as having him clenching around his cock.

"That's so good! Oh Rhysie, you're tight." Groans Jack, closing his eyes and enjoying every little bit of the dude trying to fight back.

The little prep had left Rhys raw, he can't breathe anymore nor screams after a few thrusts. Jack is brutal, leaving bruises on Rhys hips and ass' cheeks. Rhys stops to fight and start having black spots in his blurred vision.

"Yeah, let it happen kiddo. You know you want it."

Without lube, it isn't as good as it could've been but damn, if the slut don't deserve to be punished! Jack let his rage out, and it’s better than anything he'd ever done to anyone before because he wants to break him. The pain he felt in his hurt, he wants Rhys to feel it everywhere.

He bit him once, close to the circles tattooed on his neck but gets no reaction in return, not even a protestation.

Jack slams into Rhys until he comes, pressing the kid hard against the cold surface of his desk. His hands left marks on Rhys' wrists too.

"It was great kiddo! You definitely are the best present ever." gasps Jack. Only then he notices that the kid passed out. So weak...

"Don't worry baby. From now on, I'm going to take good care of you. You'll see, we're going to have so much fun."


	2. Mine

Rhys wakes up hours later, feeling numb and still slightly tired. Something due to the medical treatment med bots gave him while he was asleep.

He remembers everything, can't even enjoy one minute without facing what happened.

After a look around him, he feels like crying. This isn't his bedroom, nor the infirmary, and the luxurious decorations leaves no doubts in his mind, this room belongs to Handsome Jack. The nightmare isn't over.

Shaking, Rhys rips the covers off him and gets up out of the bed. His legs feel like jelly but at least, there isn’t any pain left.

Only in front of a large mirror, he can see Jack left no scars on his naked body. A good thing... Well, would've been better if he didn't hurt him at all but still, Rhys knows it’s better than being airlocked, right?! Or is it worst?

Quickly, he grabs a shirt and covers himself up, not wanting to be found like this when he’ll scream for help in the large corridors of Helios. Because he can't stay there. No way, he won't let Handsome Jack use him again.

And then his dark part is here again, telling him how great it'd be to wait for Jack to be back. Letting the man do whatever he wants, because even though it didn't go how he dreamed it off, he still has Jack's attention and he likes it.

Just like he chose to grab one of the man's favorite yellow shirt instead of taking something else in the large wardrobe. The dark part wanted to please the man of its dreams, having his smell on him again.

Arms crossed over his chest, in a defensive gesture, he walks out of the bedroom. Jack's penthouse looks impressive but a bit less than his office, no statues here or only little ones. A portrait above the fireplace -so cliché- welcomes Rhys with a smile. Like an idiot, he smiles back at it. What’s wrong with him?

Heart pounding in his chest, he walks past the living room and tries to find an Echo device. Jack must've many of those. Rhys would call Vaughn, Yvette or even Hugo and ask them for help. Then, he'd escape Helios using a spaceship. After... He doesn't know.

Maliwan tried to hire him out, so maybe he can join the competitors’ side and forgets what happened by working himself to death there.

Yes, good plan. But he needs to find a way to call his friends.

He opens some kitchen cupboards, sighing every time he sees food -he’s starving! - but nothing close to an Echo device.

One minute, he holds a knife and… He needs to protect himself, right? But hurting Handsome Jack...

The idea alone makes him sick, hurting a living thing isn't something he can do so, hurting Handsome Jack?! No, he’s too weak anyway.

He goes back into the living room, enjoying the softness of the red rugs under his barefoot. If things were differents, he'd just sit there and wait for the man to get back home but things being what they’re, he needs to escape.

After ten minutes, every cupboards and drawers are open in penthouse, and he still hasn't found a way to contact his friends. Nor escaping the penthouse. What will happen to him now? Jack didn't kill him, but maybe he wants to torture him a little more before ending his life. Too many stories could be heard on Helios, and he knows now that he’s one of them.

"There must be a way to escape..." Rhys sighs as he sits on a comfy couch.

Most of the furniture are black, grey or white, just like he pictured it in his head every time he dreamed about being here. About being in Jack's home.

His legs can't carry his weight anymore, and a headache has him wanting to puke. He needs a break before...

"By killing yourself, I guess." Voice comes from behind and it scares Rhys so much he falls from the couch with a muffled cry of fear.

Handsome Jack looks down on him, what a stupid little thing...

He stole one of his shirts, but Jack doesn't feel mad about this, the kid looks even more cute with the large piece of cloth on his admittedly bony shoulders.

"S-sir I..." I what? Rhys doesn't know what he can say without ending up hurt.

" _Good morning sir, did you sleep well?_ Are you always so rude, kiddo?"

Jack smirks as Rhys tries to get up on his legs, medication worked well on him but the medical bots gave him a very high dose of paint killers.

When he finally stands up, Jack closes the space between them, enjoying the shivers that shakes Rhys' body. "You know, it's rude to ransack someone's home. I should punish you for this." He presses Rhys against his chest, a hand grabbing the so perfect bubble ass. The younger man's breath quickens, eyes half closed, he looks at Jack as the man's face get closer to his.

Now this is what he wants, Jack to kiss him and be gentle. But right before their lips met, Jack stops. "Or I can forgive you because, that's what heroes are supposed to do..."

Jack considers the man he raped no later than yesterday, that light of hope in these beautiful brown eyes...

Rhys begs, eyes to eyes with his abuser. "I'll tidy up your penthouse, I..." He bit his lips, when Jack softly interrupts him: "That's fine cupcake. Plus, you smell, you need a warm shower and maybe, something in your belly. Don’t want my sweet little thing to starve."

It’s rude but also... nice?

Jack shows him the bathroom, a large room with a shower, two sinks, and even steps to go to the bathtub.

Rhys has the authorization to turn up the heat if he feels too cold. "Use everything you need, and you can keep the shirt, but I always want an access to your tight little hole." Rhys hates Jack for saying that, but he blushes and doesn't let go of the older man's arm. Feeling somehow better with Handsome Jack near him. "Don't take all day though, breakfast will be ready soon. Questions?"

Rhys opens his mouth but closes it quick, too scared of angering Jack and it was the right thing to do. "Great, join me in the kitchen when you're done kitten." He leaves a kiss at his temple.

Rhys takes a sufficient amount of time to wash his face and sensitive parts, feeling dirty even though it’s obvious someone has already taken care of the blood and dried cum. After around fifteen minutes under the shower, he sits and cries. The past hours have gone too fast and he isn't sure he can keep going with his abuser around. The weirdest part is probably the fact that he fears his thoughts more than everything Handsome Jack can do to him. It isn't normal to feel for this man.

He could've stayed there forever, but a voice comes from behind the door: "Rhysie? Did you want to eat today?"

"Y-Yes, sir." He answers, eyes puffy and voice barely audible.

Quickly, he turns off the water and wraps himself in a towel, shaking and sobbing. How can he survive to a breakfast with Handsome Jack?

Rhys panics, finding a hard time to breathe.

No, he won't leave this bathroom. Never. He doesn't want to face him again, nor hear his too friendly voice.

"No..." He cries out.

When he’s about to collapse on the floor, two strong arms stop him from falling. "Don't tell me I've already broke you..." Jack sounds annoyed but keeps a big, white smile on his face.

He hugs the tiny frame, makes him turn so he can press his face against him and feel the tears wetting his shirt.

Rhys feels better with Jack's arms around him, and he hates himself for this. "That's it, yeah. Let it out kiddo." Jack patiently waits for him, for his thing, to stop crying. He doesn't feel guilty at all though, Rhys had deserved it.

"You're done?" He asks softly after a moment.

Rhys nods, wet hair on his face and eyes reds. Jack grabs a second towel and helps him dry his hair. Would be annoying if he catches a cold...

Without a word, Jack applies cold water under the puffy eyes, which can't look at him more than one second before glancing at the shirt.

"Okay pumpkin, you can pull it back on."

"T-Thanks sir."

Jack helps him with this too, medication turning what once was a brilliant employee into a clumsy little kitten. "Painkillers play with your heart and mind, that's the reason you were crying, right? Otherwise, I'd find this annoying. I mean, I know you had a tough day but, c'mon... I'm here baby boy! I've seen your bedroom while you were asleep, and I know you want to be here." A hand strokes Rhys' throat as Jack is more of commanding than speaking.

"Yes s-sir. I'm happy to be here." Lies Rhys, a lie Jack wanted to hear.

"That's what I thought! Now can you explain to me what you were looking for back there?"

Rhys swallows: "An Echo device, sir. I want to call my friends and tell them I'm fine with you."

"Forget about them, you don't have friends anymore." harshly commands Jack. "You're my thing now. Only mine. And you better hope I don't grow tired of your ass, otherwise..." The gentle stroke he gives Rhys isn't that gentle anymore. More of a way to show him what will happen soon or later.

"I'm yours now." parrots Rhys, a light smile on his lips. He loves the idea to belongs to Handsome Jack, and Handsome Jack only. The hand stroking his throat, the vicious glare and the sharp voice aren't much compared to the warm body against his. He can feel Jack's heart beats under the various layers of clothes.

Jack feels something in his chest, so much excitement he has a hard time not to fuck his sweet toy right against the glass shower door. He could, not like it has anything to say. But he wants to give that... boy, Rhys, more time to get into his new life.

"You're a surprising thing, kitten. Now we are going to eat a good breakfast and then, you'll show me how grateful you're for being here." He teases the younger man lips, surprises to see him ready to suck on his fingers. "I want the best blowjob you've ever done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft and short chap.  
> If y'all like this I'm going to keep posting more.


	3. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, physical and mental abuse.

Rhys moans become louder, sweat running down his bruised skin. At a faster pace, he lifts himself nearly off the big cock and lowers down until Jack is balls deep inside him.

A low groan comes from the CEO but still no eye contact, which means he isn't about to come.

Morning sex is the softest, Jack too busy on his Echo device to take the full control. He'd give a few thrusts, stroking Rhys' thighs, but nothing more.

Did he really enjoy the sex? Or is he only hard because it gives him so much power over his captive? Rhys, having to fuck himself on his hard cock. No consent asked. Never.

Jack moves his hips, a moan he didn't want the toy to hear escapes his lips.

He loves seeing Rhys like this. Taking the control and enjoying himself but mainly, trying to get Handsome Jack attention by giving everything he has. It asks him a lot of efforts.

As Jack always wake up long before him, he often opens his eyes at the feel of wet fingers toying at his entrance and is forced to catch up.

First days, Jack was too quick to fuck Rhys, not giving him enough time to wake up properly and hurting the poor thing every time, but he soon learned how better it feels to wait for him… ‘it’ to be ready.

Having Rhys so eager for his cock, and still under morning clumsiness with its messy up hair, dry lips, and cute little noises.

"If you cum on me kiddo..." Warns Jack as he hears the way Rhys moans. Wouldn't be the first time the toy comes untouched, and Jack made it clear that he dislikes having its cum all over his belly.

"Sir..." Cries Rhys, biting his lips and trying to focus on something, anything, that could stop him from coming.

The gift, he can focus on the reason he’s kept here. A "best boss" mug Vaughn picked up when Rhys' robotic statues failed to work. Just a mug. Nothing that would explain the CEO’s violent reaction.

Jack had beaten him hard when he asked what bothered him so much about the gift and he hurt him even more when he tried to have more information about the said gift.

It can’t be because of a mug, something must’ve happened, something Rhys don’t know about, but it’s safer to not ask anything anymore. And it’s true that, after he had stopped to speak about it, things got… better?

Sometimes, he still wants to ask Jack more information but… Maybe Rhys is a bit into rough sex, but he doesn't want things to get back like to the first weeks! Being constantly beaten, abused, and left alone for hours until, eventually, Jack sent a medical bot to the closet he had left him in...

That closet! Rhys has nightmare about it. The worst place in the universe is, without a doubt, that tiny room in Jack’s bedroom.

He needs to be smart and investigate without Jack to acknowledge it. After almost three months of being owned by the man, he must know how to do this without being hurt.

"You're doing great princess. Your master is happy." Jack finally let go of his echo device and focuses on Rhys.

"Master?" Rhys laughs softly, groaning as Jack strokes his cock. He thoughts the laugh made Jack angry but no, he straightens up to face Rhys, smiling.

"Don't like it?" He bit Rhys' neck, making him shivers. "I can find better..." He kisses all along his jaw, stroking his hardness with bad intentions in the mind. The toy had been perfect these last days, and Jack wants an excuse to hurt him because Jack knows no other way to interact with someone. Well, excluding sex.

"You don't want me to buy you a cock ring, kitten?" He whispers in his ear, knowing how much his voice could drive Rhys crazy.

"Sir, please." Rhys cries out. He knows what’s going on, Jack wants blood and plays unfair.

He arches his back, fingers tangled in the sheets as he can't touch Handsome Jack without being specifically told to.

"Something wrong?" Jack grabs Rhys' hair and pulls them to be eyes to eyes again. _His_ boy looks great like this, fear and pleasure mixing in his eyes. He thrusts harder, his free hand slowly moving up and down on Rhys’ cock. The tip of his fingers brushes the pubic hair. One little movement and he can have the toy coming.

Rhys curls his toes, mouth half open. His cock turns a dark shade of red, he wants to come but knows it’ll have a cost.

Like if he knew everything about his thing, Jack approaches his face to have his lips so close to Rhys’ he could feel the warm breath coming from him. Hand still gently moving around Rhys’ hardness, Jack licks the bottom lip and smirks.

"No…" Cries Rhys as he comes. At his surprise, Jack helps him out and strokes his cock while teasing his nipples with his tongue.

The CEO hums, now thrusting harder as he comes with a loud satisfying groan.

As soon as he fills Rhys’ with his come, he moves to place the smaller man underneath him. The weight of his body pins Rhys against the bed, legs spread and hands next to his head, touching Jack can be dangerous.

Gently, the man brushes some hair off his face. "You look incredibly nice after sex kitten… It’s fascinating how you still manage to come even though you know I’ll punish you for that."

Softly, Jack’s fingers tease Rhys’ lips, he’s quick to licks on them while closely watching Jack as the man think about his punishment.

"Been years nobody stayed with me for so long, not without trying to kill me. What are you waiting for, Rhysie?"

What was going on? Had Rhys done something to make Jack doubt about it?

The toy quickly shakes its head in deny, he stutters that it’d never cross his mind. Never! Jack listens to him, expressionless.

After a while, he nods and pulls off Rhys’ stretched hole.

"I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be thinking about your punishment at work, you can use the bathroom as you please, and make yourself something to eat. "

"Thanks sir. "

"Of course, I want you in the bedroom when I come back. "

Rhys swallows but nods. He hates the idea of being punished here, everything can happen, Jack often has no mercy in this very room. Using him like he did the first time they met.

Once Jack gone, he washes. He loves using the bathtub, he could fall asleep in it and forget about everything. Or almost everything. The man is always on his mind.

He puts on one of the Jack’s shirt, he can use them all, and goes to the kitchen to cook something. After which he needs to keep himself from thinking too much, or he’ll become crazy.

The first month here, Rhys only had a shirt and his thoughts to keep him company when Jack wasn’t there. He had so many rules to follow, couldn’t go to the bathroom when he wanted, couldn’t speak at all unless Jack told him to, couldn’t leave the bedroom and mostly the closet next to the bed, … He had no idea how he survived so much cruelty.

This until one night, he sobbed so loudly it woke Jack up. Without a word, Jack hugged him and pressed kisses on his neck until he finally felt better. Then he asked what Rhys wanted, no anger in his voice at all. The shaky thing only begged to not be put in the closet again, and since then, Jack never left him in there anymore.

Why? Honestly, Rhys had no clue. Maybe he wanted to keep him sane just a little bit longer.

Now Jack allowed him to watch the tv, play video games, read books, cook whatever he wants, …

Rhys still fears the punishments, of course, but things were better.

This day seemed longer than any other, Rhys spend it playing video games and read a book Jack supposedly write himself. He knows Jack enough to know it was a lie. The man hates books, he only has them because they’re about him. The hero…

Rhys felt a bit sad after reading it, the time he felt excited as he turned the pages is far now. And some stories scares him.

It’s written that Handsome Jack made some important experience with eridium on people, and now, Rhys isn’t sure he couldn’t become one of those ‘people’.

At 10pm, he went to sleep. Maybe in his dream he could escape the bad thoughts he had had all day. It’s a strange feeling. But is it that surprising? Not like he had no reasons to be afraid. Anyway, it didn’t leave him until he finally fell asleep hugging his pillow. 

Maybe he had a dream, maybe not, anyway it was erased from his memory when came the moment to open his eyes.

He wakes up with a scream as a hand grabs his feet and pulls him off the bed. His back hurt the floor hard but at least, he’s reactive enough to protect his head.

“You spend too much time sleeping, get on your feet now.” Jack sounds unusually mad. The explanation can only be that his day at work hasn’t gone well and he has exactly what he needs to get rid of his frustration. Wouldn’t be the first time. 

Rhys is quick to obey. He even turns to give Jack a better access to what he wants. At least he thought…

“Face me cum dump!”

“S-sorry sir.” Swallows Rhys. The fear seems to take over the room, making it colder or darker. Unless it’s the tiredness. To be fair Rhys hasn’t sleep well, fearing Jack’s mood when he would come back. And seems like he was right to fear it.

The younger man keeps his gaze down, only glancing at Jack when the man closes the space between them, and that’s when he notices something.

“Sir! You’re bleeding? Are you hurt?” Without thinking, he touches the spot near Jack’s mouth only to understand the blood isn’t Jack’s.

Before he knows it, Jack pins him against the wall. The vicious glare makes Rhys shivers. “Who said you could touch me kiddo?!”

Rhys lifts his hands to show he has no bad intentions in mind, but mainly to prevent himself from touching another one of blood stains. Are they all from someone else?

The hand around Rhys’ throat loosen its grip as Jack found worries in the brown eyes. Real worries. When was the last time he saw that?

It doesn’t make much sense, why would his toy be worried for him? After all he’d already done to him and everything he planned to do tonight, why would he care for Jack?

“You’re worried for me?” Jack cackles, incredulously.

Rhys looks away from Jack, knowing how stupid he must look. Why does he care about his abuser so much? Maybe because he has nothing else in the whole universe but Jack now.

No words leave the toy’s mouth, even when Jack brushes some hair off his face with his free hand.

“Oh kiddo… You know there will be brand new bruises on your back? I mean, come on pumpkin I came home to beat the crap out of you, and you’re worried for me? That’s funny!” Jack’s laugh isn’t real, but he wants to hurt Rhys by mocking his kindness.

He knows the kid isn’t lying, or he’s becoming a good actor! But what to do now? It feels almost bad to think about everything Jack wanted to do when he pulled him off the bed! Almost…

“S-so, sir?” Rhys keeps his voice low. “You didn’t get hurt?”

“Why? You’d like it Rhysie?”

Rhys protests quickly “No I wouldn’t! I-I don’t want bad things to happen to you! I’ve never wanted that, even after…”

“After what?” Jack’s voice is sharp, his fingers are pressed deep into the pale skin again. For once, he gives Rhys plenty of room to explain himself as he isn’t that sure hurting the toy after his words would be fair.

“A-After I fucked up, sir.”

A silence fills the room, a dangerous one. Rhys knows what the look Jack gives him means, everything can go wrong now. No matter how hard he tried to take the blame.

“ _Fucked up_ …” parroted Jack. “Is it a way to talk to me, princess?”

“Sorry, sir.”

“You’ll be.” As soon as he finished his phrase, Jack throws Rhys in the bed.

The man is furious, has he ever been that much? Rhys doesn’t remember. Suddenly the sad reality hits him harder than ever, there’s only one way all of this can end. And it’s far from the happy ending he ever dreamed of for himself.

But still, he doesn’t move when Jack presses him in the sheets, both of his hands around Rhys’ throat. Jack has something for the strangulation, he does it often during sex, but tonight it’s different. And Rhys knows the best is to just wait until it’s over.

Even when breathing becomes harder, Rhys doesn’t move. The toy only stares directly in Jack’s eyes, trying to silently begs for its life. No matter how bad everything was, Rhys doesn’t want to die.

Weird noises leave his mouth, but Jack doesn’t care, the only thing bothering him is the toy’s absence of reaction. “What are you waiting to fight back. I’m about to kill you for good Rhys.”

Rhys opens his mouth, but he can’t talk. The pressure around is throat is too strong, even keeping his eyes opens becomes hard. His feet are now moving, it’s beyond his control. His kicks hit nothing, just the invisible coldness in the room.

“Fight Rhys. Fight against me.”

Jack let go of his toy’s throat and starts to punch it in its pretty face. The man is violent, he hits Rhys with all the power he has in his clenched fists. Blood is quick to stain the sheets, but he doesn’t care and keeps going on like this.

Why doesn’t it fight back? Why does it keep staring at him like this? Does it silently beg for Jack to show some mercy?

“Stop looking at me!” This time when a fist hits, Rhys screams loudly. It’s a shriek, and he now can’t open one of his eyes. 

Rhys’ body moves uncontrollably, and he tries to cover his face with his hands. The pain is unbearable. As most of the time, he doubts to have deserved such a rough treatment. It’s unfair.

“Stop…Please.” His words are only whispers. They barely pass is bleeding lips. “J-Jack.”

Jack stops, but only a minute. “You dare to use my name Rhysie?” He isn’t sure of what he heard. No way Rhys could talk correctly with the way he crushed his throat with his bare hands. “Say it again!”

Jack’s voice is sharp and loud, it terrorizes the toy, but he opens his mouth. “A-Are you… hurt?”

_What?! What does he had to say that?_

Like if Jack wasn’t mad already, it gives him the need to hurt Rhys even more. He… _It_ , isn’t going to manipulate him. It needed a lesson, and a good one, to understand it has to stop pretending to worry.

The last thing Rhys can remember before passing out, is Jack unbuckling his belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will send me to the bad place lol  
> Seriously, updating this fic gets me scared! But yeah, I want to keep going.  
> Hope everyone enjoyed, feel free to tell me what you think! (Not gonna lie, your comments help me to keep on writing)  
> Much love <3


	4. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again! So it was supposed to be kinda fluff but... It isn't xD  
> Enjoy!

When Rhys wakes up, first thing he can feel is the pain. Which is very unusual. Most of the time, med bots have already done their magic when he opens his eyes. His eye… he can’t open one of them. Why? He isn’t sure and a part of him doesn’t want to know.

“S-sir…” He tries. With a sore throat, he can’t talk louder but he has the feeling Jack has already left the home.

Bots are probably on their way. Thinks Rhys. Soon the pain will stop.  
He’s sure of this, it’s how it works here. He probably woke up too soon, now that is his luck!

Sadly, what seems to be hours goes by and no bots shows up.

With the time passing, Rhys realizes where the pain is coming from and it confuses him. Why does it seem to be his left eye, and nothing else? He would expect it to come from between his legs. Where Jack could be very violent. Maybe less lately, but he can clearly remember what his hero was about to do before he passed out.

He sits up, maybe he can find some painkillers in the bathroom? Or just, check at what’s causing this pain. Not that he’s dying to know. In fact, it scares him.

As he walks toward the bathroom, he stops to watch as he caught the sight of someone in the living room.  
Jack is there and he seems busy, tapping some texts on his Echo com and mumbling words with anger. Probably something he does everyday at his office.

Rhys considers ignoring him and going to the bathroom but he’s too scared to disappoint the man again. Better face him now and begs for painkiller once the man seems less angry.

He leans toward the doorway, taking little steps as he feels like his head is about to explode. As he pushes the door to enter the small corridor, Jack noticed him.  
The man doesn’t look pleased, eyes narrowed he watches Rhys as if he shouldn’t be breathing.

“You already woke up?” Jack seems extremely annoyed. “Go back to bed.”  
“Yes sir… Hmm… Maybe I can drink something and…”  
“If you aren’t in the freaking bed when I look up, I’ll break your legs.”  
Rhys obeys.

For the first time in weeks, he feels angry. All of this is unfair, and the pain doesn’t help. He can deal with a lot of things but suffering so much for no other reasons than Jack being furious because of work drives him crazy.  
Maybe it’s what Rhys hates the most, being punished so hard even though he hasn’t done anything. Or just a little mistake but there’s no doubt in his mind Jack doesn’t even remember that. But he’s alive at least, that’s something…

Silently, he tries to lay in the bed. It’s painful. So much he sobs in the darkness of the room. So, is this the new closet?

When the CEO enters the bedroom, Rhys crosses his legs to show less of him and moves to his side.

It gets him a little giggle from Jack. “Someone isn’t in a good mood today.”  
Rhys doesn’t answer, what could he says anyway? Words cost too much here.  
“Come on, kitten. Don’t be like that, I got ya breakfast.”

Rhys moves slowly to see the tray Jack carries. The delicious smell of food makes him sits and forgets about his anger. He’s starving, it feels like he hasn’t eaten in days.  
Jack places the tray on the bed and helps Rhys to sit correctly, he only shows gentleness now. Weird, Rhys wonders what it hides but right now, he can only focus on eating.

“That’s good, sir.” He admits, biting on a waffle covered in caramel sauce.

Jack winks then get back working on his Echo. He needs to admit, the cum dump looks cute when he eats with so much energy. But… It’s just a cum dump, and for this reason he doesn’t have to feel guilty about his eye. Plus, it was an accident, he didn’t mean to go so far. Rhys should be less mouthy, why talking so much when it doesn’t give him any good?

“C-Can I’ve some more, sir?” Rhys pointed at his empty glass. “And…”  
“Only once we’ve talked, Rhysie.”

‘Talked’… Since when Handsome Jack wanted to talk with him?

The CEO places the now empty tray at the bottom of the bed and sits next to Rhys, a hand brushing some hair off his face.

“I expected you to sleep one more day, you deserve to rest.”  
“One more day”?!” Rhys is shocked. How many times has passed?  
“Don’t play the parrot Rhys, you know I hate when you do that.” Barks Jack, which makes Rhys try to disappear in the pillow placed behind him. “You needed a surgery. I pay for it. Everything’s fine.”

Rhys blinks with the only eye he could control.  
That’s a new level of cruelty he didn’t see coming or at least not like that, after he hasn’t done anything wrong.

“Calm down princess. I know you wanted to get one of those cool echo eyes, and you’ve got one now. How great is that?”

Jack is disappointed by Rhys’ reaction. Why is he struggling to talk now? Why doesn’t he… it… says ‘thank you’?

“You punched me so hard I lost an eye? That’s what you’re telling me… sir?”  
Rhys feels about to puke, suddenly it makes sense. The pain is there because Jack has taken another thing from him without his consent.

“I-I can’t even see anything with this one!”  
“Yeah… That’s because it’s entirely under my control. You’ll be able to see when I want it.”

Words doesn’t come from Rhys’ mouth anymore. He’s shocked, scared, and only wants to get back home. Whatever ‘home’ means.

Rhys moves so fast. The man can’t stop him from suddenly getting off the bed and running to the door.  
Fear gives him enough strength to fight for his life.  
This whole situation has gotten to another level of madness, he can’t just stay there.

An incontrollable whine leaves his mouth has he finds the door closed. Not like it hasn’t been predictable, but he had hoped to be lucky for a change!

“You really believe I’ll let you go just like that, kitten? Even if you happened to pass this door, you wouldn’t escape from Helios. Turrets, guards… Just examples of what could shoot you. Not to death, though. Just your legs.” Jack is right behind him. Without any difficulties, the CEO forces Rhys to face him. “Then you’d be brought you back here and I’d fuck those new holes until you collapse.”  
“You’re a monster!” babbled Rhys, crying.

Jack pins him against the door. “If I were a monster, you would’ve woken up in that fucking closet, bleeding and covered in bruises. But maybe I’m too nice with you? After all, you started this, cock sleeve.”

“I…” Rhys wants to scream how innocent he’s. How he has never expected anything like this to happen. How everything has been unfair. But all he says is: “I’m going to throw up.”

Jack has only a second to move that Rhys’s breakfast ends up on the floor.

At first, he’s pissed. That’s his floor and something he cooked. But seeing Rhys collapse against the door, repeating two words “It hurts” stops him from doing something very mean.

“It hurts? Your eye?”

Rhys nods quickly, crying and shaking as he tries to clean what’s left at the corner of his mouth.

Jack kneels next to him, with an expression Rhys has never seen him worn before. Is it worries?  
“What were you waiting to tell me that? It isn’t supposed to hurt. Your body reacts badly to this implant and you can’t even put that into words? Are you dumb?”  
“Yes I’m, you’ve been telling me that since I got here.”

Before Jack can reply to this, Rhys screams and presses both his hands on what appears to be an Echo port. He can’t believe he didn’t feel that thing on his face until now.

The pain is unbearable, soon screaming becomes too hard and he can only watch Jack as the man seems to do nothing to help him.

“Please… Sorry… Please… Help me.” Rhys gives violent kicks in the air. A mechanic reaction due to the pain. “Fuck it hurts!”

Jack considers doing something terrible such as dragging his toy to the closet, but he finds himself lifting the shaky body off the floor. Calling bots won’t help much, not when Jack’s personal medical bay is so close. There they’ll be able to save Rhys before his brain gets damaged and maybe… Maybe far from Jack, Rhys stands a chance to survive his surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. BUT, the next one will be longer, I promise.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the support, much LOVE!!!


End file.
